Déjà vu
by ErinBones
Summary: Los pensamientos de Booth y Brenan despues del final del cap 5X21


**Este pequeño relato es mi manera de intentar sacar de mi sistema la triste imagen de Booth al ver a Brenan marcharse nuevamente en un taxi, como que este cap ya dejo ver que Brenan ya tiene algun tipo de propuesta, solo falta ver que tanto han decidido torturarnos los escritores con el final de temporada y bueno pues aqui Brenan intentando tomar esa desición y Booth intentando entenderla...**

**Obviamente los personajes pertenecen a Fox y HH (y que coraje! yo no haría sufrir tanto a Booth!)**

**A ver que les parece!**

Después de despedirse de Brenan afuera de Founding Fathers, Booth caminó de regreso a su casa, dándole vueltas a un pensamiento:

"_No puedo explicar lo que sentí al verte partir en ese taxi, fue miedo, fue tristeza, fue incertidumbre, fue un dolor indescriptible… no sé exactamente qué es lo que planeas, solo sé que vas a romperme nuevamente el corazón._

_Sé que todo ha cambiado entre nosotros desde mi inútil esfuerzo de pedirte una oportunidad, cuando dices algo que piensas podría ser incómodo para mí, noto en tu mirada miedo, sé que temes que te abandone, pero eso jamás pasará, yo nunca me iré de tu lado Huesos, pase lo que pasé y aunque para mi sea una tortura saber que solo puedo ser tu amigo._

_Tienes razón, yo también tengo la sensación de que todo está cambiando, pero yo veo positivo ese cambio, esa mirada Huesos, esa mirada pidiendo perdón por mencionar a Hacker, tú aclarándome lo importante que es nuestra amistad, tú intentando interesarte en mi supuesta relación con Catherine, la antigua Huesos jamás se preocuparía por eso, ni siquiera lo notaría, por momentos olvidas tu pose de científica cuyo comportamiento es impecable y eres más como una pequeña niña que se divierte y no teme a nada, adoro esos momentos, tu cantando esa canción de Cindy Lauper o tocando Hot Blodded, esa sonrisa sincera y tu adorable manera de dar un brindis, ya no eres la misma que cuando te conocí, pero conservas esa esencia que te hace tan única y especial , sé que puedes cambiar, sé que puedes ser mi Huesos sin dejar de ser la Dra. Brenan al mismo tiempo, y es precisamente eso lo que me da esperanza de que algún día te des cuenta que debes arriesgarte y que darnos una oportunidad puede ser lo más maravilloso que tengamos en la vida._

_Hace 5 años ni siquiera hubiera imaginado a Temperance Brenan quebrándose por una pesadilla, hubiera sido demasiado irracional para ti, pero ahora confiaste en mí, compartiste tu miedo conmigo y yo solo quiero hacerte sentir que todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos y entonces tu solo tomas un taxi y huyes tal como lo hiciste esa noche lluviosa y luego me dedicas esa mirada que reconocí en el instante… planeas irte… no sé por cuanto tiempo… no sé si ya lo has decidido, pero la sola idea que de estas contemplando esa posibilidad hace que mi mundo se venga abajo ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Sin mi compañera… _

_Tu y yo estamos más que involucrados emocionalmente y tu pensamiento lógico jamás se ha visto comprometido por ello, ¿Por qué pretendes huir ahora? ¿Es por este caso que tienes tantas dudas? Si es así, Maldita sea la Sepulturera, estuvo a punto de separarnos en dos ocasiones, tal vez esta vez lo consiga si tú decides seguir lo que defines como tu verdadera pasión como me lo dijiste en el viaje a China, pero… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de ayudarme con mi balance cósmico? ¿Realmente estas fastidiada de lidiar con asesinos, muerte, tristeza o solo es un pretexto para alejarte de mí porque de lo que estas fastidiada es de lidiar con tus sentimientos? ¿No estarías considerando irte si jamás te hubiera dicho lo que siento por ti? ¿Qué tan largo es el tiempo que necesitas? ¿Qué tan lejos estas considerando irte?..."_

Brenan, sola en un taxi, rumbo a su departamento no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de Booth despidiéndola parado frente a ese lugar que se había convertido en su favorito, jamás en su vida le había sido tan difícil tomar una decisión:

"_Ya te he visto antes de esa manera, tu ahí de pie, observando cómo me alejo, conozco esa mirada, nuevamente estas triste por mi culpa, sabes que algo me pasa, sabes que estoy intentando tomar una decisión que lo cambiará todo entre nosotros, lo que no sabes es que lo hago por ti, para evitar volver a ver esa mirada en tu rostro, pero también por mí, porque sé que si permanezco más tiempo a tu lado llegare al punto de no retorno en mis sentimientos, casi has derribado la barrera que construí alrededor de mi para que nadie me hiciera daño, y tú con tan solo una mirada y una sonrisa haces que se venga abajo y no puedo permitirlo ¿Qué haría cuando te marches? Jamás podría volver a levantar ese muro, estaría devastado… pero por otra parte, no sé si podré estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo…_

_Y es que desde que te conozco, no sé de qué manera, pero me siento diferente, a tu lado he hecho cosas que jamás imagine, cosas que no son lógicas ni racionales pero que me han hecho sentirme más feliz que en toda mi vida, de no haberte conocido jamás hubiera hecho algo como cantar en un karaoke o salirme de un lugar sin pagar la cuenta, comprar un televisor; el momento más esperado del día es cuando nos reunimos para compartir una copa de vino, amo escuchar tu voz gritando "Huesos" cuando entras al laboratorio y la comida tailandesa es solo mi favorita desde el momento en que tú te apareciste en mi departamento con ella._

_Confió en ti como en ningún otro, a tu lado me siento fuerte, segura, sé que puedo llorar en tu hombro y eres la única persona ante quien aceptaría mis miedos y temores más profundos, todos excepto uno, el miedo a amar a alguien, a amarte a ti… antes de conocerte la antropología era mi pasión, pero ahora mi pasión eres tú, cuando fuimos a China ni siquiera me molesto el hecho de no ir a la excavación porque estaba contigo, pero ahora es precisamente eso lo que me hace pensar en buscar de nuevo la antropología, el sentirte tan cerca es mi problema, cuando me pediste darnos una oportunidad, estaba muerta de miedo, sé exactamente que entre los dos hay un sentimiento increíblemente profundo pero es solo que no quería escucharlo por que así ya no podría ignorarlo y tendría que aceptarlo o hacer lo que hice, dañándote de esa manera, intente evitar que continuaras, sabía que todo cambiaría y … así fue, ahora cada segundo tengo miedo de decir algo incorrecto que pueda hacer que te pierda, no puedo evitar perderme en esa profunda mirada marrón y en esa encantadora sonrisa que me hace decir si prácticamente a cualquier cosa que pidas, creo que incluso Caroline lo ha notado._

_Si me quedo no tendría otra opción más que aceptar estos sentimientos ilógicos e irracionales porque cada día que pasa es más difícil ocultarlos, pero seguramente terminaremos haciéndonos daño tarde o temprano y será irreparable; si me voy sufriré tal como hace casi seis años, pero es probable que nos volvamos a reunir después de algún tiempo y entonces estos sentimientos habrán desaparecido y podremos volver a trabajar juntos, y seguiremos siendo tu y yo._

_Perdóname por mentirte, no es por el caso, no estoy fastidiada de ayudarte atrapar asesinos, quiero seguirte ayudando a hacer de este un mundo mejor pero ya no sé si puedo, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer, si jamás te hubiera escuchado decir que eres el indicado no sé si me sería tan difícil tomar esta decisión, lo único que sé es que el tiempo para tomarla se agota…"_

**Espero les haya gustado! si es así agradecere su reviews! y si no es así pues tb los agradecere, las criticas siempre son buenas para mejorar :)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
